It is a prime goal for designers and inventors in the technical field, to provide an artificial hand as aforesaid approximating to the human hand as regards form factor—size, strength, and weight and above all, perhaps, a hand which is substantially indistinguishable from the human hand as regards dexterity, its manipulative ability.
There have, over the years, been numerous attempts made by various individuals and organisations, to provide such an artefact, and whilst considerable progress has been achieved to date, the hand designs have invariably fallen short of the above mentioned characteristics in one respect or another.